


Tired

by BTS_215



Series: I accidentally started a cult [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Essentially the POV of a kind immortal creature that housed the Winchesters for a hunt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: I accidentally started a cult [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065572
Kudos: 1





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, it's sort of bad, depends on if you really want to read through it. I didn't really plan it out or anything, might edit it later.

There they were, standing on my porch, as I walked closer they turned to me. Smiling softly I stopped a few feet from the porch.

" Can I help you?"

" You can actually Love."

" Okay…"

" We need your house."

I raised a brow before walking closer.

" why?"

" We have something to do love."

I looked at the guy who kept calling me love. It was endearing, and that might have been the main reason I agreed.

I held out my key to them as he grabbed it looking at the key carefully.

" A devil's trap."

" Yeah, I figured as much."

I walked towards the door opening it for them. They stopped before entering.

" Really?"

I smiled softly grabbing their hands as I dragged them inside. They passed over the traps easily and I watched as they moved the rug. Stepping into the trap before trying to leave. They couldnt, it was interesting really. 

" This is real?"

I looked at them walking closer holding my hand out.

The one who took my key took my hand first and I pulled him out of the trap.

" Yeah,"

I got the other two out as they stared at me carefully.

" What are you?"

" Dont know… I mean, I learned all of these things a few weeks ago…"

He raised a brow as I blushed turning away.

" Oh? And what happened dear?"

" Well, there was a vampire in town, and these two guys came and killed it."

" and who were these guys?"

I sighed looked towards him carefully before walking towards another room.

" They're still here. They have been with me for the past week."

He smirked as I led him to the room. The guys were in there and turned to us when I opened the door.

" How did you get in here?"

" Dean, you should have checked to see what this darling was. "

" What do you mean?"

He smirked looking towards me.

" You are a magic eater. Life itself is consumed by you. You negate spells and wards."

"Oh, well that's just great"

I blushed looking away as Sam and Dean both stared at me.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know I was this… magic eater?"

" Correct."

I sighed looking towards the door longingly before turning back to them.

" So. Are you guys friends or something?"

" No!"

I took a step back watching Dean as he was quick to react. The demon just shook his head before taking a step closer. 

" You see, we have the type of relationship that takes out our option of friendship. "

I nodded my head before leading them to the basement.

" I will assume you did not come here for the boys."

When we walked in I watched as their eyes turned black in response to the angel.

" Hello Naomi."

She looked at us before sneering.

" Get out of here! Child you do not understand what they are."

" I do. But you don't understand."

She smirked before channeling her angelic powers. I sighed turning to the demons as they smirked.

" Naomi. Have you fallen so far that you can't recognize what he is?"

I looked at the demon before turning to Naomi. Her eyes widened as she realized her being was being consumed. 

" that is impossible."

" What is?"

" You should not be alive."

" this is what happens when you massacre my people. We come out stronger."

I took a step back allowing the demons throw as they smirked getting closer to Naomi. 

They spent their time torturing her as I restricted her ability to contact anyone. She could not do a single thing. Stuck where she was. It was interesting as they tortured her. 

When they finished i stared at the mutilated body with barely any power left.

" Aw, Naomi. Do you have enough juice to get home?"

She shook her head slumping down in defeat.

" Good. "

We walked back up as the Winchesters were in the kitchen. They turned around to look at us as i smiled.

" You don't want to know."

Dean walked closer raising a brow.

" I think I do."

" No, you don't."

He grabbed my arm not allowing me to go any closer as I sighed.

" Dean, you have never been in my situation, I know that for a fact. "

He raised a brow looking towards the demons before his eyes turned to me again.

" What did you do?"

I blushed looking down. 

" It is a personal matter"

" You didn't "

I looked at him before sighing.

" it wasn't a deal… "

He nodded his head as Sam opening his mouth in an 'o' understanding what I had meant.

" Dean, you don't want to know."

" you know too Sammy?!"

His brother dragged him away as i turned to the demons. They raised a brow as i sighed.

" What is it with you people? Cant you understand sexual references?"

They all had a dawning look before watching me carefully. Sighing I brought them to their rooms. 

" I don't have enough rooms for all of you, so one of you can share with me. You wont be able to get into the house if you leave."

" I will."

" My Lord, are you sure?"

I raised a brow watching as he sighed.

" It is much easier to just share. "

I smirked before leading him to my room. When we entered I watched as he looked around carefully.

" This place permeates with sex"

" oh, yes that's true."

He sighed looking around curiously before turning around to me.

" I am to assume you are attracted to me?"

" Who wouldn't be? The king of hell is standing in front of me"

" You know who I am?"

" My kind is immortal, we don't die. Unless we are killed by our own. The angels and their mindfuckery caused my peoples near extinction. I only know of one other magic eater."

" of course."

I smiled watching him as he got into the bed.

“ do you even need sleep?”

“ do you?”

“ point taken.”

He chuckled softly patting the space next to him for me to get in.

“ Damn, you’re sort of demanding aren’t you?”

I smiled slipping in next to him curling up so that my head was on his chest.

“ Well of course. I am the king of Hell.”

Crowley was in a different body, I knew that, it was younger. The male was strong, in an attractive body. One that didn't paint the picture for a mobster, more of an athlete. It was interesting, but I didn't mind that much. I fell asleep, not really sure what Crowley decided to do, or what the Winchesters decided. 

* * *

When I woke, the house was empty, cleared out, nobody was there. The Demons, the Winchesters, even Naomi was gone. It didn't make sense, I knew I hadn’t eaten them, hadn’t accidentally consumed them while I slept. They had all left. Sitting down I couldn’t help but feel lonely, I found someone, found people who wouldn’t really die. Found a group that could have taken me along, so that I wouldn’t be lonely. So that I wouldn’t have to live watching people I care about die constantly. Have to change my life, and start again. Have to pretend that I wasn’t immortal. 

I wanted it to end, so badly, just for everything to leave, for it to be silent. My kind should have been extinct, I wasn’t even trying to survive then, wasn’t trying to do anything. I shouldn’t be here, but I was. And now nothing could really stop me, starving myself doesn’t do anything, neither does any form of killing. No ritual to end my life, only the divine, Archangels could end my life. Only so very few lived now. It hurt, that thought, knowing that I would survive more, and longer than my ancestors because I couldn't die, because there was nothing to kill me now. 


End file.
